Zero' s Help
by MaybeMiss1
Summary: Kaname K. necesita resolver un lío con unas mujeres-fantasmas; para ello, solicita la ayuda de un Zero desconcertado.


(K x Z)

 **Zero's help**

Las aparecidas salieron de la Academia Cross, de la misma manera que los chicos salen de la escuela el día viernes, pero pese al ruido y la algarabía, los que allí vivían, parecían no sentir curiosidad. Ni una cabeza asomada a la ventana, ni una puerta abierta.

Las sombras se desplazaban por la calle principal del palacio, saltando y gritando obscenidades a los hombres-bestias de la clase nocturna.

Zero cerró la ventana de la habitación que lindaba justo en esa dirección para no seguir mirándolas. La vista le ardía y las almohadas duras le producían un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en el sillón. Sus piernas se movían inquietas mientras seguía escuchando a las aparecidas, como las llamaba el señor que cuidaba el edificio; aquellas mujeres-fantasmas que bailaban en el aire buscando un lugar donde asentarse luego de tanto mareo. Acercó una mesita pequeña y la dejó caer tan fuerte que casi rompe el vidrio. Intentó pensar en la cara de Senri Shiki sonriéndole a Kuran Kanamé, y cómo su príncipe se la devolvía con cara de imbécil.

Inmediatamente supo qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Él, siempre tratando de adelantarse a todas las orientaciones de los seres superiores. Dejó que el bolígrafo caiga (y sin mirarlo), podía ver en su mente cómo se convertía en acero, clavándose en el cuerpo de la mocoso del Pura Sangre. Se tiró en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada intentando quedarse dormido para siempre. Una voz que le resultaba muy natural., casi suya, lo llamó por su nombre tres veces.

-ZERO…ZERO…ZERO-se incorporó enciendo la luz de la pequeña lámpara.

-Zero, soy Kanamé…

-¡AH! –Lo miró desconcertado esperando tratando de adivinar el siguiente movimiento del joven.

-Zero, Necesito que me ayudes en un asunto…-El alto se sentó en la punta de la cama acomodando su chaqueta blanca. Sentó un peluche de oso sobre sus piernas.

-¿Yo? –Acomodó sus rodillas cerca de su pecho -¿Y qué tengo que ver yo, en sus asuntos? ¡No me molestes!

\- Las has visto ¿verdad? –asintió con su cabeza moviendo sus cabello suave. Zero contuvo la respiración.

-¿A quiénes?

-A las aparecidas, a quienes más…esas númenes tontas-susurró una risa.

-¿Y? –Lo miraba fijo pero no lograba comprender qué quería el vampiro – sí. Las escuché, siempre vienen, son feas, como todas las que vi en mi vida desde niño y, ahora adulto, veo el doble de brujas…-rio fuerte.

-NO, son espíritus de alguien vagando en las sombras de la noche, nada más pero una de ellas, es alguien conocido…-engarzó su índice entre sus dientes. Alzó el peluche y lo miró fijo, de esa manera emocional y patética, igual que las madres a sus bebés. Clavó sus ojos en sus manos, deseoso de ser maldito peluche…

-¿Quién es esa conocida? ¿Tiene que ver contigo o conmigo?

-No. –el chico movía el peluche y su cabeza dibujaba en el aire el mismo movimiento que el conejo de peluche.

-Entonces… ¿QUÉÉÉÉ? ¿A qué viniste…? –se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, la luz de la lámpara perdió fuerza y comenzó a parpadear. Estaba comenzando a perder la fuerza…

-A pedirte un favor…-se levantó. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, pasando sus manos sobre sus caderas, dejando a Zero inmovilizado por unos segundos. Él abrió los ojos tratando de soltarse, pero Kuran se encarcelaba en su cuerpo, contra él.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco? –le gritó fingiendo que le molestaba, giró su cabeza. Kuran le volvió la cabeza contra la ventana. Se soltó de sus caderas.

-Cuidalo mucho…-le ofreció su conejo. Sin entender nada, el Zero lo tomó con ambas manos apoyándolo sobre su abdomen, mientras el vampiro le masajeaba el cuello y los omóplatos.; habló.

-La tercera mujer, era al parecer una antigua novia de Shiki. Creo que la dejó porque se aburrió de ella…-una risa infantil, siguió moviendo sus dedos sobre sus costillas, él no lo veía cerrar los ojos de placer.

-¡Ah!...

-…Van a volver porque la tercera está muy despechada. La muy necia quiere llevarse a Senri Shiki…

-¿Y?...-Le dio una puntada en la columna, abrió los ojos medio segundo.

-No lo sé….he pensado que me podrías ayudar a convencerlo de que no se vaya con ellas este fin de semana. No sabes cómo me molesta verlo con esas mocosas…

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Por favor! no des más vueltas…-soltó el muñeco con la derecha y acarició su cara.

-No te ofendas, sé mi amigo el fin de semana… Todos me han dicho que no…-él vampiro hizo pucheros. El dio vuelta su rostro…

-¿Yoooooo?... ¿por qué yo?

-Porque sí, porque tu eres el único indicado para el asuno, porque es el único que sabe de nosotros en la casa…¡Por favor! ¡Diga que sí! –Kaname movió su cabeza e hiperbolizó más el frunce de la boca. Su mirada producía escalofríos de placer en Zero…

-Y si digo que ¡NO! –sonrió con maldad.

El vampiro estiró sus pies, y desdibujó la sonrisa maligna, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Zero. No supo por qué pero correspondió el beso del hombre-animal. Pasó sus manos sobre sus caderas, mientras Zero tanteaba su cuello con sus dedos índices. En el momento indicado por el cuerpo, lo mordió haciendo que el individuo gimiera ante el dolor de la mordida.

-¡Ya!...

Kuran lo soltó, se limpió la boca con un pañuelo que apareció allí en sus manos. Luego lo pasó lentamente sobre las heridas del cuello.

-Disculpa…-sonrió.

-La próxima vez…-lo miró desafiante- hazlo más fuerte, nada de disculpas…-Zero lo miraba fijo, mezcla de superioridad y rabia.

El vampiro tragó saliva sanguinolenta, y levantó el muñeco. Unas lágrimas le cayeron desde los ojos de ángel, quiso decir algo, levantó el dedo índice a la altura de su boca…

-Me humillo ante ti…-se arrodilló -¡por favor! –el vampiro retenía las lágrimas.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué a mí solo me pasan estas cosas…? – Se llevó las manos a los ojos –levántate…

-¿Si?

-…y que dirán los otros vampiros…-se movió lento hacia la cama.

-Nada, todos me rechazaron…-puso esa cara de hace rato, con puchero y todo.

-Tan importante es el asunto para ti que te humillas… ¡Es ridículo! Lo que haces no tiene lógica- rio con amargura.

-No, por eso te pido que me ayudes. Senri me presentará ante ellas como no quiero ser presentado. Hoy cuando llegaron me escondí en la biblioteca y no salí. Volví y vi como tomaba el cuerpo de la tercera y la besaba y la desnu…-El vampiro puso cara de horror.

-¿Y?...-suspiró –y cómo quieres ser presentado…-miró la luna reflejándose sobre la fuente.

-Como…eso…

-Eso… ¿Qué? –Zero se estaba cansando del asunto, y elevó la voz.

-Como su novio ¿qué no entiendes…?-le dijo con el corazón doliente.

-¿Y a mí que me importan tus problemas sentimentales…? –apretó los puños con rabia. Además ¿Qué no dices que es tu hermano? -se recostó en la cama boca abajo.

Kuran tiró a los pies de la cama el muñeco. Lentamente fue subiendo por el cuerpo de Zero, como un gato caminando por una tapia. Lo besó en el cuello, succionado nuevamente las heridas. Se arrastró hacia abajo quedando a la altura de sus rodillas, y desabrochó su pantalón. El hombre todavía sentía el ardor del cuello, no quiso mirar hacia abajo. Lo que vería le produciría seguramente espasmos de extrañeza. Sólo sintió el roce de la sombra. Cerró los ojos sintiendo un dolor agudo, que se suavizaba a medida que pasaban los minutos…

-¿Irás conmigo mañana? A la noche, vendrán…-el vampiro dijo esto con voz entrecortada, y luego de sus segundos soltó un gemido estridente.

-¡Sí…! ya vete…-se quedó quieto semidesnudo en la cama, intentando explicarse cómo acaba de suceder todo lo que más había querido en la vida. Kuran cruzó la habitación como los rayos que lanzaba de vez en cuando. Debió ser una pesadilla, porque Zero se despertó y miró el reloj de pulsera. No habían pasado menos de diez minutos desde que se adormeció. Fue hasta la ventana y supo el instante mismo en que las Aparecidas volarían detrás del vidrio y vendría Kanamé a la habitación como todas las noches.


End file.
